The present invention relates to a storage medium leader mechanism (e.g., a leader mechanism for threading a wound film medium, e.g., magnetic tape, a web, etc.).
For example, this invention relates to a magnetic tape device for extracting a leader pin attached to one end of a magnetic tape stored in a tape cartridge from within that cartridge, moving the leader pin along a specified guide path and threading the magnetic tape on a reel within the device.
A conventional magnetic tape device contains a leader block with a hook for engaging and holding a leader pin attached to the tip of the magnetic tape stored within the tape cartridge, as disclosed for example in JP-A No. 135003/2001.
The leader block is axially supported for free movement on the tip of the threading arm. The threading arm is axially supported for free movement on the threader drive arm driven by a drive device.
In order to thread the magnetic tape from the tape cartridge loaded in the magnetic tape device, onto the machine reel in the magnetic tape device, a hook on the leader block picks up the tape. That is, first of all, the leader block engages with and holds the leader pin installed on the tip of the magnetic tape. The leader block holding the magnetic tape is then guided from the tape cartridge by the swinging of the threading arm into the center section of the machine reel.
The leader block at this time moves along a specified guide path so that the magnetic tape of the tape cartridge is guided past the front edge of the magnetic head to the center section of the machine reel. The leader block therefore slides along the guide formed on the specified guide path.
The guide section or the leader block of the conventional magnetic tape device is described next while referring to the drawings. FIG. 6 shows a perspective view showing one example of the magnetic tape device of the related art, FIG. 7 shows a perspective view as seen from the upper side of just the guide section for guiding the leader block in the device of FIG. 6, FIG. 8A shows an upper view of the guide section shown in FIG. 7, FIG. 8B shows a perspective view as seen from that upper side, FIG. 9A shows a bottom view of the guide section shown in FIG. 7, FIG. 9B shows a perspective view as seen from that lower side, FIG. 10A shows an upper view, and FIG. 10B shows a frontal view of the leader block guided by the guide section shown in FIG. 6 through FIG. 8B. Though FIG. 6 can be found in JP-A No. 004521/2006 (but is not prior art against the claims of the present application since it was published after the underlyning priority document (i.e., JPA No. 2005-139658) of the present application was filed), FIGS. 7-9 are not published outside of the assignee's company.
The conventional magnetic tape device contains guide section 100, as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7. Guide section 100 includes a first guide for guiding the leader block from the magnetic tape entrance/exit of the tape cartridge loaded within the device, to the center section of the machine reel; and a second guide for restricting how the leader block faces when guiding the leader block.
The first guide is made from groove 101a (FIG. 9A) formed on the rear side of cam plate 101 as shown in FIG. 8A-FIG. 9B.
Threader-rail-in 102 is installed on one side of groove 101a on the rear side of cam plate 101. Threader-rail-out-front 103, threader-rail-out-rear 104, and threader-rail-plate 105 are installed on the other side. A second guide (called a “threader rail”) is formed by side surface 102a of threader-rail-in 102, and side surface 105a of threader-rail-plate 105 and side surface 104a of threader-rail-out-rear 104, and side surface 103a of threader-rail-out-front 103 facing side surface 102a across a gap. In other words, the second guide is formed along the first guide at a position whose height is changed with respect to the first guide.
The threading pin is first clamped to the tip of the threading arm as was described above referring to JP-A No. 135003/2001. The edge of leader block 107 is axially supported on the bottom edge of threading pin 106 for free movement, as shown in FIG. 10A and FIG. 10B. Bearing 108 is inserted into the upper edge of threading pin 106. Bearing 108 is inserted into and guided by groove 101a functioning as the first guide and formed on the rear side of cam plate 101.
Leader block 107 rotates freely with respect to the threading arm in the state where the bearing on the upper edge of threading pin 106 is inserted just into groove 101a and so the positioning of leader block 107 (how it faces) is unstable when being guided.
Stud 107a for making sliding contact with a second guide (side surfaces 102a through 105a) is therefore formed on the upper side of leader block 107. Thus, the direction that leader block 107 faces is restricted during the guiding.